Songs of Love
by pizzaboy98
Summary: RaiKim oneshots based on songs that were randomly chosen for me. Ratings will range from K to M. I'm not a good writer, so please forgive me for any grammatical errors! Please R&R!
1. Marry You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song**

 **Song:** _ **Marry You**_ **by Bruno Mars**

 **Rated: K+**

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining bright. There were no clouds in the sky, and the moon shone its light on us, almost as if it knew what would happen. There was even a cool breeze, which was great, because the night was warm.

I looked over at Kimiko, and I couldn't help but stare. The way the light of the moon reflected off of her beautiful, black hair was breathtaking. She was the brightest star that I could see.

I don't know what finally did it. Was it the way her eyes looked at me? Was it the way her hair flowed? Was it the fact that she looked, dare I say it, more beautiful than her normal beautiful? Was it the way her dress looked on her? Was it the way her kisses made me weak in the knees? Honestly, who cares. All that mattered was that I was finally going to do it, and there was nothing that would stop me.

I took her hand and said, "Kimiko."

She turned her head and looked at me with those beautiful eyes. "Yes, Rai?" she asked.

I dropped down on one knee, all while holding on to her hand and pulled a small, velvet box from my pocket. I opened it, and asked, "Kimiko, will you marry me?" She gasped and stared at me with her beautiful, sapphire eyes.

 _Please don't say no. Please don't say no. I love you so much, Kimiko. Please say yes_.

After a silence that felt like it lasted an eternity, she said, "Of course, Rai. Yes! Yes! A hundred times, yes!"

I could not believe it, the love of my life agreed to marry me. I was so happy that once I slid the her finger through the ring, I picked her up and twirled her around. I kissed her, and she kissed me back.

It truly was a beautiful night.


	2. Never Forget You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song.**

 **Song: _Never Forget You_ by Zara Larsson and MNEK**

 **Rated: T**

I used to be so happy in your arms. The way your body radiated heat, warmth that could keep the cold away, even on the coldest of nights. The way your embrace seemed to repel all evil. Yet, now, I am here. Without you. I never thought this day would come, yet it came with no warning. As I saw you leaving me… I couldn't help but feel the pain. This pain that just won't leave me alone. I want this pain to go away, but I won't let it. It is my only reminder of you. You who consumed my every thought. Even after all these years, nothing has changed. I know it in my soul.

I will never forget you or your love. I know you're still here with me, albeit in another world. Even from the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I was in love. I knew that I would never stop loving you. The pain that comes from this love is something that I would never trade for the world. I do not want anything other than this pain. This pain that signifies that we loved each other. That we would always love each other. That we would always be together.

* * *

We always end up here, under this tree where we first proclaimed our love for each other. I remember the way it felt to look into your beautiful, sapphire eyes. It was love at first sight. From that moment, I knew that I would love you until the end of time. Even now, in death, I still love you. You are all I think about. The mere sight of you is enough to satisfy my longing for you. It is not your time yet, but I patiently await until you are in my embrace once more. For what kind of lover would I be if I just wanted you to be here with me, in the next world?

We've spent many years under this tree, and your beauty is one constant that lights up the world. I just wish I could be here with you. In the same world. Despite this, I would follow you anywhere. I will always be by your side. I have never forgotten you, my love.

* * *

As I sit up from under the tree, I felt a warm breeze that rustled the leaves of the tree that I have named our "Love Tree". I smile, for I know that you are here with me. I will never forget you, my love.


	3. Secret Love Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song**

 **Song:** _ **Secret Love Song**_ **by Little Mix (feat. Jason Derulo)**

 **Rated: M**

 _Why can't it always be like this_ I thought, as I felt her plant butterfly kisses across my jaw and on my neck. These kisses always left me wondering if what we're doing is right - Kimiko is about to become somebody else's wife, after all. Was I to blame?

Being the heir to Tohomiko Electronics did seem to have its detriments, despite the obvious benefits. For one, Kimiko couldn't marry me. Her father had chosen a man for her to marry, which would ultimately benefit his company, without taking her thoughts into account. I know Kimiko refrains from saying "I love you" because she knows that this can't continue for much longer.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her beautiful moans from underneath me, hinting that she had reached her climax. With a few more thrusts, I was also able to reach my climax, planting a kiss on her forehead. I pulled out of her slowly, causing her to groan in anguish. We both craved these instances where we became one. It was the only way we could express our undying love for each other. In another life, I am certain that we would have been married by now. Whenever our love making sessions end, I am close to telling her, "I love you," but I can't. If I say it now, our parting of ways will only be more painful, so I resort to chanting it in my head, like a mantra of sorts. _I love you. I love you. I love you. Kimiko._

If only our love could exist beyond the confines of my room… she knows that I am hers, and I know that she is mine. Every time she leaves, I see that sparkle - that hint of happiness, die a little more each time. If I were to look into a mirror, I am sure that my eyes have lost most of their shine, as well. No matter how much we both love the feel of our bodies touching, be it in a sexual or non-sexual way.

This hopeless love that we have is also homeless. For it has no home. Not anymore.

As soon as she gets off the bed and begins to pick up her clothes, I know that this is the last time that we would ever be able to express our love for each other. I say nothing as I see her finish putting her clothes on. I stay silent as our eyes make contact as she opens the door and proceeds to close it behind her.

 _I love you, Kimiko_.

* * *

As I stepped out of Rai's apartment, I look around, not really caring if my fiancé or one of his friends happened to spot me walking out of a random apartment complex. However, I do spot a couple walking by past me as I reached the sidewalk. A handsome brown-haired man, _though not as handsome as my Raimundo_ , and a black-haired woman. I feel a twinge in my heart - they reminded me of _us_.

I looked away, and kept walking towards the apartment I shared with my fiancé, but I could only think about why we couldn't be like that. Raimundo and I loved each other, while I wasn't even sure if I actually liked my fiancé.

I could picture Raimundo's warm presence as I walked right next to him, so close that not even an atom would be able to fit between us. Our hands would be linked, fingers intertwined. I could imagine his calloused, yet gentle, hands that seemed to perfectly capture my smaller hands. We are honestly perfect for each other in every sense.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of those beautiful thoughts as I entered my apartment building overlooking Central Park. Luckily, it was already close to midnight, so my fiancé would probably be asleep, ready for our wedding tomorrow.

I snuck into the apartment, trying to make as little noise as possible. I first headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth before entering my room. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I laid in my bed, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I knew that I had to get ready for my wedding. I dreaded it. I had known for a while that I wouldn't want to marry anyone besides Raimundo. That is why I had made my mind up before I went to sleep.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Kimiko?_

"I love you… I'm sorry…"

 _Click._

* * *

I laced up my blue sneakers. Then, I started running, with no idea about where I was going. I ran every morning, but this morning, I needed to run to get Kimiko out of my head. I couldn't stand the idea of someone that wasn't me holding her hand in the streets. Of someone that wasn't me kissing her on the dancing floor. I wonder if she says his name whenever they are in bed together. Would she eventually end up loving her fiancé?

As soon as I felt a twinge in my heart, I stopped running. I noticed that I ran in a circle and was now back near my apartment. I panted as I was trying to catch my breath. I felt something small slip into my hands, fitting perfectly. I felt another twinge in my chest, this is what holding hands with Kimiko felt like.

"Raimundo?"

I turned to look, and there she was. She was wearing that red pullover sweater that I bought her for Christmas last year when we were back at the temple. She was even wearing those black leggings and boots that I love to see her wear so much. After I got over the surprise, I only had one thought in my mind.

"Kimiko?! What are you doing here? Aren't you getting married, like, right now?"

She looked at me, with a small smile on her face, and said, "Yes, but I couldn't marry someone that I didn't love, now, could I?"

Despite her teasing, I couldn't erase the dumbfounded expression from my face, but before I knew it, she stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a peck on the lips. She giggled and then ran in the direction of my apartment. After my shock wore off, I chased after her to the roof of my apartment. There she stood, with her arms wide open, face looking up into the sky.

* * *

I loved the feel of the wind on my face. Is this what freedom felt like? I heard the door open, followed by some panting from the man of my dreams.

I turned to look at him, and said, "Did you know that I called my father last night? I told him that I couldn't marry Koji. Not when a handsome man loves me as much as I love him." I got a good look at Raimundo for the first time since I kissed him not even five minutes ago. His green sweater stuck to his muscular body like a second skin. I gleefully noticed that I gave him that sweater as a present for his birthday. I lowered my eyes, and I could feel heat pool in between my thighs as I looked at that bulge in his running shorts. Leave it to Raimundo to make me believe that athletic clothing was _hot_.

I then turned around and yelled.

 _I love Raimundo!_

I turned back around and looked him in the eye and said, "I have always wanted to scream that I love someone from the rooftop. Especially when that someone loves me back-"

My breath was taken away as I felt his lips captured mine in the most passionate kiss that we have ever shared.

* * *

They broke apart and looked each other in the eye, seeing life return to their eyes.

"I love you, Kimiko."

"I love you, Raimundo."


	4. Selfish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song**

 **Song:** _ **Selfish**_ **by Future (feat. Rihanna)**

 **Rated: M**

Is it bad that I felt like this? That I wanted to be more than friends? All of the times his hand accidentally touched mine… Why did it feel so right? Every time Raimundo's hand grazed mine, I wish he would just intertwine our fingers and never let go.

Now, here we were, at this club celebrating my 21st birthday. With him being so close, yet so far.

I sneaked a glance in his direction. I thought I was being subtle, but I guess I wasn't because he turned to look at me and smirked.

"Kimiko? Are you alright? You've been looking in my direction every two minutes," he says over the loud music, and he most likely said more after that, but I was too distracted by the way his lips were moving as he said my name in his deep, velvet voice.

Suddenly, his long, slender fingers snapped in front of me, and I could hear the music playing in the club again.

"Huh?" I manage to say as I turn my whole body to face him. I do a very quick look over, and, as usual, he is looking handsome. His white button down shirt is not hiding anything from my eyes. I can see every muscle of his muscular torso. Don't even get me started on his arms. I wonder what it would feel like for me to lay naked over his muscular chest, caged in his muscular arms. I don't even dare to look lower.

While I was openly staring at him, he leans forward, causing my heart to beat faster than normal.

"Well, you're looking just like your usual, beautiful self as well," he whispers in my ear as I turn red. I can't believe I just said that out loud. _Way to go Kimiko!_

 _Play it cool, Kimiko!_

"You're too sweet," I giggle as I put my hand on his arm. I can feel his arm tense, and as soon as I feel my dirty thoughts coming back, I remove my hand. I soon get lost in my thoughts again.

I am not supposed to feel this way about my best friend, right? I would be lying if I said that I never had sexual fantasies about Raimundo, but man, why does it feel so wrong to think about him in that way? I mean, we _are_ both adults, so this is natural, _right_?

"Hey, Kimiko. Do you want to go dance? Maybe it will clear your head? You look a little out of it… I mean, not that, you know, you look bad, or anything, but that -"

I smiled at his blushing face and grabbed his hand.

"I would love to," I say as I pull him to the dance floor.

As soon as we got to the dance floor, he put his hands around my waist and pulls me closer. At this point, my heart is hammering, and I look up to see his face. His beautiful, smirking face. His beautiful green eyes, and his mouth, with his beautiful lips and perfect teeth. There was absolutely nothing wrong about Raimundo. He was perfect in every sense of the word. No one could be able to resist him, much less someone who spends as much time with him as I do.

"Are you trying to make a statement with this slow song, Kimiko?" he asks with a slight chuckle.

"No, just want to spend some time with my best friend," I reply while sticking my tongue out at him. I could swear he stared at my mouth for half a second after that.

"Yeah, your best friend…. Say Kimiko, we tell each other everything, right?" he asks in a more serious tone than I'm used to.

Alarmed, I quickly say, "Of course! What makes you think otherwise?"

He waits a moment before replying.

"Is everything okay, with you? Are you having boy problems?"

"You could say I was having boy problems," I say while nodding my head slowly. Did I see jealousy in his eyes? No, it was more likely his overprotective side showing again.

"Okay…. Kimiko. I want to tell you something, can we head outside for a bit?"

I nod my head in agreement, worried about what he might say. We make our way out of the club and into the cold night air. I didn't realize how hot it was in there, especially while dancing so close to Raimundo. I notice the absence of his warmth as he distances himself away from me slightly.

"What's up, Raimundo?" I asked.

He just looked at me for two seconds before saying, "I'm gonna tell you something, but please don't interrupt me as I say this, okay?"

I quickly nod, my heart beating quickly. Is Raimundo okay?

"Okay, here goes. Kimiko. When I first saw you in that dress tonight, my heart just stopped. I don't think you understand just how beautiful you are… or how much of an effect you have on me. I have no right to feel this way, especially since we've been best friends since we were five years old. But Kimiko, I have been in love with you for just as long as I've known you. I didn't want to tell you this, seeing as how you currently have 'boy problems', but I have been wanting to tell you this for _so long_. I know you only see me as a best friend, and I am perfectly content with things staying as they are, but seeing you looks as beautiful as you do tonight, on your birthday, just made this so much more real. That I… that I-"

He seems to think about what he is going to say next, but I didn't care. Raimundo felt the same way about me as I felt about him. I walk up to him, and we make eye contact before I reach towards the back of his head, and bring it closer to mine as we crash lips. His lips are just as soft as I had always imagined.

I feel like I am on cloud nine, as he responds to my kiss with more fervor than I could have ever hoped for. He honestly kissed me senseless. We break apart, and despite it having lasted a while, I felt like our kiss was too short.

"Raimundo, I love you too," I say shyly before I bring out my inner Kimiko and whisper in his ear, "Raimundo, do you know how many times I have dreamt or imagined you kissing me like that? Do you know how much I want to tear off your clothes right now and just run my hands all over your body?"

He looks shocked for about half a second, before replying with his deep voice, "I'm glad we feel the same way then... Kimiko."

I have never run so fast to Raimundo's car, all of my sexual fantasies involving Raimundo would be met tonight. I'll make sure of it. Even though this felt wrong, it felt _so right_.

* * *

"Let's be selfish just for tonight, and we can talk more about _us_ tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes, fine by me," Raimundo replies before he kisses me senseless again as we stumble into my room.


End file.
